What He Wants
by screammealullaby
Summary: Bakura pays a visit to an old friend with a plan in mind. Thiefshipping smut, kinkiness ensues. Warnings inside


_**BOYXBOY YAOI! Don't like don't read, a little kink, no flames please~ Thiefshipping oneshot, you were warned, haven't written YGO in a while. Cookies to reviewers! Thanks! =) A ninja will deliver them to you~**_

Malik sat at home, shuffling through TV channels, contemplating whether or not he wanted to clean his house. Well, he didn't want to but it was rather messy and he was rather bored. "For the love of Ra, I wish _something _would happen." He mumbled standing to his feet.

"And I guess that makes me your wish come true?" A certain white haired male smirked from his hallway. He stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He wasn't clad in his usual t-shirt and jeans; rather he wore tight black pants with several leather belts, shoes to match, and a tight black shirt. Malik couldn't help but stare; it had been a while since they last saw each other. Bakura looked stronger: more well built and slightly taller while he himself looked near the same. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me?"

"No, of course not." Malik snapped back to reality, turning back to the TV and falling back onto the couch. "Why are you here Bakura?" He sneered, feigning disinterest.

"Oh nothing, I was rather bored, it's been too long hasn't it? Haven't you gotten around to missing me yet?" He smirked, sauntering over to the couch and leaning over the back. "Hm, Malik?" He whispered into his ear. 

"Oh get off of me!" Malik pushed his head away, shivering at the breath on his ear.

"I'm not on you, but I see what you're thinking. I can get on you if I want." He chuckled darkly, draping an arm over the Egyptian's shoulders.

Malik growled, shoving the arm off. "You are _not _getting on me! And you know what I meant." He ignored as the arm went straight back to his shoulder, remembering how cold Bakura was.

"Why not? I think it sounds fun." He leaned in, running his tongue over the outside of the blonde's ear.

In turn, said blonde squeaked and stood up, walking away. "Leave me alone Bakura!" He called behind him.

Bakura snickered, following him. He stayed quiet until Malik turned into his bedroom, falling face first onto the purple bed. "See? You want me." The white haired male laughed. "Admit it."

"I said leave me alone." Malik grumbled, violet eyes burning into the other. Bakura wandered over to the bed where the blonde was lying on his stomach and crawled on top of him; legs on either side of his backside with his hands on his lower back.

Malik felt of surge go through his body and fought to get the guy off, with no result. Bakura, already excited, pressed his hips down smiling. "Damn it Bakura, is this all you're here for? Get. Off." He barked, still trying to squirm out from under him. The white haired male smirked and laid down on Malik, crossing his arms across his shoulders and resting his chin on them.

"Come on Malik, let's have some fun!" He breathed in his ear. The blonde made a muffled noise and shook his head but the other wouldn't take that as a no. Unhappy with how this was progressing, Bakura sat up, rolling his hips as he went and drug his nails down his lower back. Another muffled noise escaped the other but it wasn't of protest.

Bakura leaned over to whisper fiercely in his ear. "Don't. Move. I'll be right back." He nipped at his ear and crawled off, watching for a moment to ensure he would stay. Malik did, too embarrassed to let the other see that he'd managed to get him aroused and also curious to see what his plan was exactly.

A few minutes later the thief returned, back on him before he could see what he returned with. Before he could even ask why he left, Malik heard a cracking sound, like a…whip? Something lightly ran over his back before he heard another crack and felt a sharp pain in his backside. "Did you just whip my ass!" He growled, getting a chance to flip over so he was now on his back, lap being straddled by the thief.

"I may have." Bakura laughed darkly. "Wanna get me back?" He whispered seductively, leaning down so close his lips barely brushed the Egyptian's. Violet eyes widened and Bakura put the whip in his hand, closing his fingers over the handle for him. A wide smirk covered his mouth as their faces were still barely touching and he bit at the tanned male's bottom lip.

Bakura suddenly pulled back, sitting up straight, his smirk impossibly wider than before. "What?" Malik asked shakily. Ra he sounded weak. Not a word needed to be said as the albino ground his hips into the others, making Malik's erection rather obvious.

The Egyptian glared, pushing the other off and forcing him onto his stomach. He cracked the whip above him and slapped his backside with his free hand. Laughter echoed from the thief beneath him and he took that as the ok. He took the whip and lashed his back. A noise came from beneath him, and it sounded a lot like a moan. "Bakura?" Malik managed to ask, unsure if he should keep going.

"Harder." He managed. The tanned male ran the whip softly over his back and whipped him again, eliciting more moans and pleas. He pulled Bakura to his knees by his belt loops, thrashing his bum with a sharp snap. Malik crawled over him, pressing his erection into his rear and whipped his back. "Hm. Sorry, but that's not happening." Bakura sat down, smiling at the pain in his bum and grabbed Malik's shirt, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Neither of them realized it until then but this was the first time they'd kissed. Bakura's tongue slid out to tease the Egyptian's bottom lip. Malik's own responded, entering them into a heated battle for dominance in which Bakura won. He eventually pulled back to breathe, smirking. "See?" He panted and pulled off the tan male's shirt.

Malik responded by tearing off Bakura's tight black one, revealing a well built, pale chest. He couldn't help but stare, blushing slightly at the sight. "Hit me." Bakura purred with a mischievous sneer, nodding his head at the whip he still wielded.

The blonde complied, snapping the weapon over the pale, bare chest. Red marks were left behind as was a look of pure ecstasy on the thief's face. He hit him again, smirking as the red marks got brighter and a moan escaped from the other's pale lips. With one more whip a small line of blood escaped from one of the lines and Malik was satisfied. Bakura panted in pleasure and snaked his hands to the hem of the blonde's pants, sneaking them down off of his hips and revealing purple boxers. Shocker. He snickered as he pulled them down too and tossing both aside to some unknown destination.

Malik crawled to the other, pushing him onto his back on the bed and snapped the whip over his chest again, smearing some of the still wet blood. He sat back so his head was between the others legs and watched him intently. He slowly moved down to bite the button of his pants, undoing it and pulling down the zipper with his teeth. His hand moved to undo the several buckles around the thief's waist and finally managed to pull his pants off, throwing them on the floor with his own. This revealed him to be wearing no underwear whatsoever. Shocker.

Bakura smirked at the reaction and put 3 fingers to Malik's mouth, watching intently as he took them in. When he saw fit, he removed them and it was his turn to flip the blonde over onto his knees, pressing the first into his backside. Malik tensed and a pale hand held his hips steady. "Relax." Bakura simpered, slapping his backside.

"How the hell am I supposed to relax when you slap me?" Malik barked back, only causing the other to chuckle darkly. He pushed the finger in further before beginning to pump it faster. It didn't take long for both to get impatient and the thief added a second finger, scissoring and stretching him. Finally he added the third, pumping them harshly. Malik involuntarily moaned at the contact and instantly regretted it.

"Excited are we?" Bakura slowed way down, teasing him. "You seem vocal; maybe you'll scream my name?"

Malik mumbled in complaint. "I'll do no such thing." He said plainly. "Hurry up; I want you out of here."

"But only after I've been in _here?_" He said, ramming his fingers into him, ironically aiming right at his prostate. Malik groaned and dropped his head.

"I said hurry!" Malik snapped.

"Sorry, I have no lube." He pulled his fingers out with a smirk. Malik rolled his eyes, pushing him back. He bit at his thigh, moving up to his hip before taking him into his mouth ever so slowly. His tongue moved skillfully over the tip before he took more in. He dug his nails into his hips, drawing blood in a few spots. This alone made Bakura moan and drop his head back. Every time Malik's head went back down he took more of his erection into his mouth until finally he felt it hit the back of his throat and he gagged a little. He kept going up and down his shaft a few more times until finally he pulled back, sending a shock through Bakura as the cold air hit his member.

With a frustrated sigh, Bakura flipped him back onto his knees, and pressed into Malik's backside. The Egyptian tensed again and once again he was promptly slapped on his behind. He bit his lip, pushing back against the other telling him to move. Bakura complied, slowly pushing all the way into him until he was at his hilt and stopped until Malik urged him on.

The blonde leaned forward, pulling the other out of him slightly before sitting back again. Bakura had to smirk at his enthusiasm and pulled out, instantly slamming back in. A moan escaped the tan male, telling Bakura his aim was dead on. He began a steady pace, holding his hips tightly. Sweat slid down his pale forehead and he panted, ramming into him steadily. Soft moans escaped the blonde and he gripped the sheets tightly.

The thief hit into him harder, himself moaning at the tight heat that was the Egyptian. He hadn't expected it to be so easy. Suddenly he stopped, pulling out and flipping Malik onto his back on the bed before entering him again and instantly regaining his steady pace. They both vocalized at the new position and Malik gripped the whip tighter. "H-harder," Malik purred, slapping the leather across his chest again over the previous cuts. He complied immediately, pounding into him harder yet with every thrust.

Bakura's stomach was beginning to tighten, as was the blonde's and he continued steadily. Malik's free hand gripped Bakura's shoulder leaving small red indentations and this only made him moan again. Bakura continued pounding into him until finally he couldn't take much more. He leaned over and but the tanned neck, licking it after each bite though he never kissed him. Along with this action, his pale hand snuck around his neglected length and moved in time with his hips. He dragged his nails softly and the blonde moaned loudly, finally releasing over their stomachs. Bakura followed right after as his walls tightened around him with a loud moan, filling him with sticky heat. He thrust a few more times before finally pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to the Egyptian.

"Well I'd call that a good visit." Bakura laughed. "You have to admit it too Malik." The blonde glared, whipping him one last time, a little harder than intended, before rolling over so his back was to the thief and pulling the blanket up to hide himself. "Hm, someone's still feisty." Bakura bit his shoulder and his hand snuck around his hip, reveling in the mess the blonde had made. "Wanna go again?" He whispered in Malik's ear, hand returning and slipping one finger in and out of his backside, teasing him. The blonde waved the hand away and got up to head to the shower.

He closed the door behind himself, locking it with a sigh. He turned around to see the pale thief sitting, still naked on the side of his bath tub and a sneaky simper on his face. Another sigh from the blonde; he was going to get what he wanted no matter what huh?


End file.
